Look Before You Fall
by EM EYE CE KAY EE WHY
Summary: Sophiana is an angel, sent to protect Chase Collins. There is one very important rule in being an angel. You cannot fall in love. Sophiana is soon wishing that rule will be banished after she meets Chase, hopefully before she faces consequences. Chase/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I dont own anything but Sophiana.

My race isn't talked about as much as others. People mostly talk about vampires, witches and werewolves. But we always love the secret. We are very secretive about our lives. Most of the other races tell their other about who they really are, or their secret gets out somehow. But we don't have that option. If our secret gets out there are two options for us. We are stripped of our powers and we can live as  
humans once more, or we die. Our job is that serious.

Most others have an interesting story. Mine isn't that great. It might be because I was there. I'm pretty young compared to those who died in the civil war or when Caesar took over Rome. But me, I was born in 1900, in St. Petersburg, Russia. I was 18 when I died. I was murdered the same night as the Romanov's were. The night that Russia died, in my opinion. Apparently, I was easy to train. At least that is what Josh told me. He was the leader. The one who decided where we go. I had just finished my assignment in Moscow, and I traveled to him. Hopefully he would give me a good new assignment.

My last one was successful. As my other ones have been. A little girl was in a not so great family. I took on the baby sitter role so that I could protect her and I did. Instead of being killed like it was said for her to be, I changed the future for her. She is now happily living with foster parents who treat her like an angel.

Every time I went on a mission it made me realize how lucky I was. Being saved when I was. This life that has been chosen for me. I loved it. I walked into Josh's room in our little abandoned apartment and sat down waiting for my next assignment. Josh simply handed me a folder. I looked at it with confusion. "Your next assignment." He told me as if I was a newbie. I looked in the folder.

"Chase Collins?" I asked and he nodded. I browsed the file more. Finding out where I was heading next. Ipswich, Massachusetts. I had never heard of the place before. Instead of handing me my file of my new identity, different last name, but same first name as always. He handed me a box. Inside was a uniform to a private school. I looked at him.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked and he chuckled

"No. You have to get close to this one. He isn't one to let people into his live so you have to make him trust you so that you can save him." I nodded my head. "Not too close though." He told me. I let out  
a deep breath. "All the information is in there. Your schedule and your dorm room. Have fun." He told me. I got up grabbing the box and  
leaving his file on the table.

I orbed to the dorm room that I called my own. I noted that there was two beds in the room, no one was around which was good. I looked at the time which was late afternoon. I opened the box and got out the items.

I placed my uniform on the bed and slowly took out the other contents. My schedule and license and car keys. Finally I was allowed a car! It better be a damn nice one too. I shook my head and looked at my license. Sophiana Mitchell. Josh had a way of creating weird last names. I put all my things in my already filled dresser drawers. I walked back over to my bed and laid down on it. I just closed my eyes when I heard someone open the door. I sat up and a girl with long black hair walked in. She jumped a bit when she saw me. "I'm sorry. You scared me." She said and I smiled. It was odd for someone to say that to me. It wasn't something that I heard regularly. But I didn't care. I smiled at her. "I'm Sophie." I said to her. "I guess I'm your new roommate." I said and she smiled at me and nodded.

"I'm Alicia." She said and I nodded. She seemed nice. But I was always taught to think the best of people no matter what. "Are you heading to the party tonight?" She asked and I shook my head. Telling her no. She smiled. "Well you are now." She fumbled around in her drawers for a few moments before walking into the bathroom.

I stood there for a few moments before walking over to my dresser. I opened up the top drawer and grabbed a pink t shirt that was blank and jeans. Once Alicia got out of the bathroom I went in there and changed. I walked out and Alicia went right back into it to put on her makeup. I sat down on my bed and continued to look through my things. I found a cell phone also. I turned it on and put it unit my pocket. I waited for Alicia to be done and then she asked if I was ready.

"Yeah. I can drive." I offered her. I was dying to find out what kind of car to get. Hopefully it was a nice one.

"Sure" She said. I grabbed my license and my car keys. I managed to find my way out of the building and I looked around the parking lot and acted like I forgot where I parked. I clicked the unlock button and the car in front of me blinked. It was a pearly white. It looked like a BMW convertible. I silently thanked Josh. I got into the car and Alice stared at it.

"This car is amazing." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks.." I replied smiling. She directed me to the place where the party was being held. It was called the dells. Apparently there is a big party there every year. Once we arrived there I parked a little ways from the party. It is always broken up sometimes during the night and it will he an easy get a way. We headed towards the party and we made our way to the drinks. I didn't take one. I just followed Alicia as she walked around the party. I couldn't help but search around, maybe this Chase guy would end up at the party. That would be the best case scenario. Her gaze went left, and locked eyes with a male. He had blueish green eyes and brown spiky hair. I felt a smile appear on my face. I immediately shook my head and my gaze went to somewhere else.

A few minutes later I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and it was the male from earlier. He smiled at me. "Hello." I smiled back at him.

"Hello." I replied.

"I'm Chase, I just moved here. Are you going to Spencer also?" He asked me. But my mind was focused on how easy it was to find him. The last time i had went to a school it took me months to finally find the girl. Josh had sent me to University of Southern California.

"Sophie." I told him. It was so much easier to say my nickname rather than my real name. Thats when my accent came out, but I wouldn't know if I did have one. I just spent a year in Russia. "Yeah. Just moved here."

He smiled at me once more. "Same here." He looked around and something caught his eye. I didn't care much though. I knew what he looked like and that was a good thing. It would make it easier for me to keep track of him. "My friends are here. I'll see you around school." He said giving me another smile and disappeared into the crowd. I found Alicia with ease.

"What do you think of the party so far?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulder.

"Its okay." I hadn't really had any fun or anything. I just found my assignment, and now I can go home and sleep. I didn't really care about any other thing. Orbing took a lot of energy out of you, no matter what, and all of that was catching up on me right now. I let out a yawn as Alicia turned to me.

"See, I told you." She said to me and I looked around and saw people scattering. I laughed slightly and we half walked half ran back to my car. I took off with speed back to the dorms. This car could go fast. Hopefully Josh will let me keep it for my next assignment. I would love that. We arrived back at the dorms in no time. We walked back into our room and I collapsed on my bed falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning to my roommate moving around the dorm. I placed a pillow over my ears and attempted to go back to sleep. That didn't work for me at all. I got up and grabbed my clothing. I was off to take a shower. I walked out of my dorm room. I found an open shower  
and got in. Placing my things on the step away from the shower. I turned on the hot water and stood there for a long time. Absorbing the  
heat. I washed my hair and my body and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself off and put on my clothing. I walked out of the shower  
drying my dark brown hair off. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." I told the person and I looked up. It was Chase. Well this was great. But after all I had to get close. I was pressed up against  
his body. Yep, this was close.

He smirked at me. "Well hello again."

"Um, Hi." I said to him. I took a step away from him and I could feel the heat rising up on my cheeks. He was cute. I wasn't going to not  
say anything about that. But I just hoped that it stopped there.

"I see you made it out of the party without a scratch." He said jokingly. I nodded my head and laughed. There was an awkward silence  
before he spoke again.

"I'm going into town today. Care to join?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"Sure. I'd love to." I said to him.

"Great. I'll meet you in the front of the school in fifteen minutes." I nodded my head and he walked towards the showers. I couldn't help the smile on my face grow wider. I headed back to my dorm and got my purse and got myself together. I walked out of the room and to the front of the dorms. Once I arrived at the front, I sat down and waited.

After a few minutes, I saw Chase show up with two other girls with him. When one girl saw me she leaned over and whispered to her blonde friend. Chase ignored them both and walked over to me. He smiled and spoke. "So you decided to join us huh?"

"I told you I would." I replied and stood up. He was taller than me, but not by much but then again, it could be the heels that I am wearing. I followed him over to his friends and he introduced me to Kate and Sarah. They both seemed friendly, but it all could just be an act.

"We can take my car." I offered to us. We all agreed that she would. Chase up front and Kate and Sarah in back. I put the top down and followed Kate's directions.

"So Sophie, where are you from?" Kate asked me. I froze. I couldn't remember the place that Josh told me where I was from. So I half way said the truth.

"Well I spent the past few years in Russia, but before that I lived in New York." I said.

"Cool." Kate said, she had a kind of snobby side to her I noted. I looked out of the window, it was so beautiful. Even our short ride into town. We pulled up to the pharmacy first. Kate grabbed a basket and her and Sarah went off. Chase grabbed some of the funky glasses and began trying them on. I couldn't help but laugh at the ones he tried on. It made him look like a little kid.

He handed a pair to me, I tried them on and he couldn't help but laugh. I took them off and he smiled. "They looked cute on you." I  
shook my head and I could hear Kate speak to someone. Chase jumped out from the side and he had apparently scared Kate. How I didn't know. I  
joined the circle and Kate introduce me to Caleb. He was cute but he seemed like that goodie two shows type.

They then proceeded to talk about some movie that was at the theater. I had already seen it in Russian but it might me more entertaining in English. Chase nudged me from my dream state. "You wanna go?" He asked

"Yeah sure." I replied. Sarah had already seen the movie, so she decided to go run eras with Caleb. What fun that must be. The two left and Kate turned to me.

"What time do you wanna see the movie?" She asked Chase and I. I was about to answer when I got this annoying ringing in my head. Stupid  
Josh. I put my hand on my head.

"I'm not feeling too well. I may have to sit this one out." Chase looked at me. I could see a hint of sadness on his face.

"Well it's a good thing that we are at a drug store." he said. He grabbed me by the hand and led me over to the section with Tylenol. He  
bought the pills and a bottle of water for me and handed me one along with a bottle of water. I took the pills and water to make him happy. I smiled and we all headed to the movie theater. Lucky enough the movie just started. I escaped to the bathroom and orbed up to see what Josh needed.

I folded my arms across my chest and waited for him to speak. "There is one thing that I may have forgotten to tell you. Chase is a witch. He has powers, which tells you that you must be more careful than any of your other cases." I nodded once more. "now. Enjoy your movie." he waved me off and before I could say anything I was back in the bathroom.

I was slightly confused once I sat down Chase was a witch. Surely that wouldn't effect anything, but from what I have heard, witches are stubborn creatures. I just sat back an0d watched the movie.

Once the movie was over, we left the movie theater and got into my car "So do you guys wanna go to Nickys?" She asked us.

"Sure." I said to her and Chase nodded from the seat next to me. Kate pointed the way to Nickys and I drove there


End file.
